


Brendon and Spencer, Cooking

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer surveyed both the spread of an incredible number of things across the kitchen counters and Brendon in a mistletoe print apron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brendon and Spencer, Cooking

"Why do I put up with you?" Spencer muttered.

"Because you love me," Brendon shot back.

He wasn't supposed to hear that.

"Now stop bitching and help me."

"I'd rather stand back and laugh."

Brendon flipped him off.

Spencer surveyed both the spread of an incredible number of things across the kitchen counters and Brendon in a mistletoe print apron. Standing back and laughing really seemed like his best option, but if he did that, Brendon was going to make him clean everything up.

Spencer pulled the other apron - the plain white one - off the hook and draped it over his head, tied it behind him, and nudged Brendon over. "Out of the way short stuff. Let me show you how it's done."

Brendon pushed back. "You don't know what you're doing either."

"I'm not the one who ended up with a five-pound bag of flour all over him either." Spencer commandeered the bowl. "This can't really be that hard."


End file.
